Namor McKenzie (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Sub-Mariner | Aliases = Dr. G.W. Falton, "Subby", Namor the First, Avenging Son, Old Man, Rex, Joe Pierre, Lord of the Seven Seas, Emperor of the Deep, Phoenix | EditorialNames = Namor: The First Mutant, Marvel's First and Mightiest Mutant, Scourge of the Seven Seas, the Savage Sub-Mariner | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly (founder), , Atlantean Royal Family, Atlantis, , , , , , , , , , , , , , (founder and leader); ally of Betty Dean, Doctor Doom | Relatives = Elanna (maternal ancestor); Tanas (maternal ancestor); Zartra (maternal ancestor); Orrek (maternal distant relative); Stegor (maternal ancestor); Kamuu (maternal ancestor); Harran (maternal ancestor); Kalen (maternal ancestor); Ossem (maternal ancestor); Balaal (maternal ancestor); Thallo (maternal ancestor); Immanu (maternal great-grandfather-in-law, deceased); Thakorr (maternal grandfather, deceased); Korra (maternal grandmother); Wa-Korr (grandfather-in-law, presumed deceased); Wathan (father-in-law, presumed deceased); Tom Smallwood (father-in-law); Gladys Smallwood (mother-in-law); Zarina (maternal aunt); Namora's father (uncle); Daka (maternal uncle); Brynn (aunt-by-marriage/step-grandmother); Fen (mother, deceased); Leonard McKenzie (father, deceased); Experiment N2 (clone); Lawrence McKenzie (paternal half-brother); Dorma (wife / distant cousin, deceased); Marrina (wife); three unnamed children (by Marrina); Kamar (son, deceased); Black Moray (Leon McKenzie) (paternal half-nephew); Llyron McKenzie (paternal great-nephew); Dan Smallwood (brother-in-law); Namora (maternal cousin); Beemer (maternal cousin); Bobo (maternal cousin); Byrrahna (maternal cousin); Namita (maternal cousin); Daro (maternal cousin); Dara (maternal cousin); Seth (maternal cousin); Argus (maternal cousin); Arkus (maternal cousin); Byrrah (maternal cousin); Namorita (maternal 1st cousin once removed) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Atlantis; formerly New Atlantis; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Necropolis, Wakanda; Ultimate Universe; occasionally mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 278 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = - GreyCategory:Grey Eyes | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Small vestigial feathered wings on his ankles; pointed Ears; gills behind his ears | CharRef = | Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Former King of Atlantis, Adventurer, warrior, commando, CEO | Education = Little or no formal schooling; Educated by the royal tutors of the Atlantean court | Origin = Mutant human/Atlantean hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Atlantis | Creators = Bill Everett; | First = Motion Picture Funnies Weekly #1 | Death = Squadron Supreme Vol 4 1 | Overview = The Sub-Mariner was the very first Marvel character who has a history that spans over 70 years of publication. Below is his abridged history. For an unabridged version see Namor's Expanded History. | HistoryText = Origins In 1915, Ernest Shackleton, sent by Winston Churchill, sought out vibranium in the Antarctic. His ship, the Endurance, was lost. Later, Leonard McKenzie, with the telepath Paul Destine as a passenger, attempted to recover the Vibranium. Princess Fen was sent to investigate explosions near the surface by her father, King Thakorr. McKenzie met, fell in love with, and impregnated Princess Fen with the child who became Namor. However, Atlantean soldiers came to retrieve Fen and attacked McKenzie's crew. Leonard McKenzie was believed dead by Fen following the attack and she returned to Atlantis, pregnant. The child was named "Namor" which means "Avenging Son". Namor spent his boyhood taunting his cousin Dorma, as well playing with his other cousins Namora and Byrrah as well as his friend Meranno. An oil spill in 1936 attracted the attention of Namor, who began a relationship with a young woman named Sandy. Namor grew up distrusting surface dwellers. 1940s He was sent to New York after divers were found near Atlantis. However, it was revealed that the divers were Nazis, and Namor joined the Invaders, fighting in World War II alongside men such as Captain America and the android Human Torch (in addition to his solo missions), and later the All-Winners Squad to oppose the Axis. Namor would at times battle, then befriend the democratic societies of the surface; the explanation for this was later discovered to be temporary insanity as a result of too much time spent away from the sea. For the most part, however, the Sub-Mariner set his sights on Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan. The Atlanteans became involved with the Axis-created Human Torch duplicates the Firebrand Squadron. One Atlantean, his friend Meranno, became an Axis agent as the U-Man. 1950s In the 1950's Namor attempted to gain recognition for Atlantis, only for bigots to cause the death of a man named Truffaut. Namor disappeared in 1958 after Destiny, the same Paul Destine who had voyaged with his father, attacked Atlantis. Atlantis was relatively unharmed during the war but soon greatly damaged by powerful earthquakes. Princess Fen and King Thakorr were killed. Paul Destine, who had ordered the explorers on McKenzie's ship to find the 'Helmet of Power' (actually Set's Serpent Crown), was causing them. He used the crown to turn Namor into an amnesiac, living as a derelict in various flophouses. Coincidentally, his former teammate Bucky was also briefly sleeping in the same flophouse. As both men had amnesia, neither man recognized the other. Modern Age Namor remained as derelict until Johnny Storm, the third Human Torch, happened to find him in a flophouse and saw him use his super-strength. Johnny felt bad for the amnesiac and offered to help him get back on his feet. He shaved the "bum" with his flame, revealing Namor's true features. Johnny then dumped Namor into the river, successfully restoring Namor's memory. Unfortunately, Namor tried to return to Atlantis, but found an outpost that had been destroyed by nuclear testing during the years he was an amnesiac. He assumed that all his people were scattered where he would never find them. He immediately vowed vengeance on the surface world and attacked it, using the giant sea monster Giganto. The Fantastic Four were able to stop the Sub-Mariner. During the fight, he became instantly enamored of Sue Storm, and offered to make her his bride, and after that, his queen. Namor carried the romantic crush with him for years and she even reciprocated the feelings for awhile, which first became apparent when Namor teamed up with Doctor Doom to destroy the Fantastic Four. Namor also joined the Hulk in an attack on the Avengers, but was repulsed when the temperamental Hulk left the fight. After the battle, Namor stumbled across the still-frozen body of his wartime comrade, Captain America, which was being worshipped by a far-flung Inuit tribe. Enraged, the Sub-Mariner threw the ice block into the ocean. The Avengers happened upon Rogers' thawing body, and soon revived the legendary hero. Even though he had been their enemy, he had won the Avengers' respect. When the team's original members took a leave of absence, they approached Namor to offer him a place with the Avengers, but he refused. Shortly thereafter, Magneto approached Namor and asked him to join his first Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Namor fought against the X-Men in a battle alongside Magneto, but refused to kowtow to the Master of Magnetism and ultimately rejected the offer. Hellfire Club Once Sebastian Shaw was in search for a new person for the title of the White King of the Hellfire Club. He made a party to which he invited the most influential men in the world and trying to decide who is better fit for this position. Rejecting the candidacy of Tony Stark, he choose Namor, and invited him to join the Club. But Namor contemptuously rejected the proposal, saying that if Sebastian once again dare to waste his time on such a minor thing, he will kill him. This led Shaw into a frenzy, so he ordered Emma Frost to force Namor to join the Club, no matter what the cost. A few days later, she acted out a suicide by jumping overboard a yacht to attract Namor's attention. He rescued her and they spent together two weeks in the Atlantis. Shaw, however, tired of waiting for news from Emma, thinking that Namor killed or captured her, he decided to sent the Sentinels for her. Sentinels attacked Namor and Emma and caused damage to Atlantis, and Namor took this as a declaration of war. Finding where the Sentinels came from, Namor, along with Emma, went there and clashed with Shaw, Donald Pierce and Selene. Selene mind-wiped Emma, to erase the memories of her betrayal and make her loyal to the Club again. Surrounded by two telepaths, Shaw explained to Namor that he would never get close enough to kill him. Namor left, but vowed to take revenge one day. Namor returned to Atlantis and became king of Atlantis again, clashing with the surface world on several occasions as well as fighting off undersea threats to Atlantis like the rebel leader Attuma. He was supposed to marry his cousin Dorma, with whom he had fallen in love. However, Llyra, an evil princess of Lemuria, another submarine culture, kidnapped and replaced Dorma at the wedding hoping to usurp Namor's kingdom in that way. Legally, though, Dorma was the one Namor had married, but he still had to find his wife. Unfortunately, Llyra had taken Dorma to the surface world in a tank as bait, and when Namor arrived, she smashed the tank to distract him. Namor was unable to save Dorma, and nearly went insane from grief. Later on, Namor, flying near the Savage Land, spotted Magneto lying unconscious near a volcanic eruption. He picked Magneto up and brought him to Atlantis to recuperate. Namor then left Atlantis to join the Fantastic Four on a mission, and returned to find that Magneto had usurped his throne. The Fantastic Four and Namor made short work of Magneto, and Namor regained his kingdom. Unfortunately, trouble brewed often for the Avenging Son of Atlantis, and he lost his kingdom a number of times. He also married the Alpha Flight member named Marrina, another sea-dweller, but lost her when she turned evil and was killed. During some of his exiles from Atlantis, he joined his former rivals, the Avengers, and helped to found the Defenders. He also was a member of the short-lived undersea team, Deep Six. During his active membership as an Avenger, his hubris was an obstacle towards teamwork, and his rivalry with Hercules was particularly notable. His respect for his old comrade Captain America helped to keep this from becoming a major problem. The Defenders, with their looser organizational approach, allowed the Sub-Mariner the "space" he required. It was during his tenure with the Avengers that Namor helped recover the cocoon in which the Phoenix Force had placed Jean Grey, thought to be dead, years earlier. He also fought against Magneto when Magnus tried to rescue his students from Emma Frost, then White Queen of the Hellfire Club, and recovered his lost giant horn, which was found by the X-Terminators. Not long afterwards, rogue elements of Atlantean society led by Attuma declared war on the surface, and Namor was presumed killed in the battle, though the Atlantean barbarians were defeated. However, Namor had actually survived, and surfaced months later in the South Pacific. Nearly mad from his ordeal, he was found by Caleb and Carrie Alexander, a father-daughter team who quickly nursed Namor back to health. It was Caleb who revealed to Namor the truth about his blood chemistry and his "rages," and who equipped him with a monitor that warned him when he had to seek air or water. This allowed Namor to control his metabolism for the first time in his life. Determined to continue to preserve the oceans and his people, but without revealing himself, Namor raided sunken treasures to finance his purchase of an international company he renamed Oracle, Inc., using the Alexanders as proxy buyers. Shortly thereafter, however, Namor was forced to reveal his survival when a terrorist bomb detonated on an Oracle submarine super-tanker, threatening the lives of everyone in New York. Then, Namor lost his ankle wings when he unleashed a mutagenic scrambler inside the animated garbage dump called "Sluj" in order to stop the monster. He dealt with the world of high finance thereafter, though it brought him into conflict with the Super Skrull, and then to the dimension of K'un-Lun, where he found the hero Iron Fist, who had been presumed dead for many months. Returning to Earth and investigating the apparent invasion of Earth by the K'un-Lun sentient plant race called the H'ylthri, Namor was forced to fight Wolverine, who had been captured by the H'ylthri and their associate Plant-Man days before. The battle was fierce, but it was interrupted by the sorcerer Master Khan, who destroyed the plant people and returned Wolverine to his place. Khan then wiped Namor's memory and dumped him in the American Midwest, as punishment for interfering in his plans for Iron Fist. Namor was "missing" for almost a year, and was known as "Rex," until his cousin Namorita was able to track him down using a psychic link to him that she had recently discovered. However, Namor didn't recognize her and rejected her. He didn't regain his memory until a while afterwards, when he and the apparently-resurrected Princess Fen (his mother, who had saved him when he was thrown into the ocean by an explosion) were captured by Dr. Doom's new sonic ram fishing vessel. The boat itself was then magically imprisoned in a bottle by Master Khan, and Khan assumed Namor's form and sold off much of Oracle's holdings. Namor soon broke the bottle and the spell, and then ripped Khan's head off. Immediately thereafter, Namor was called to Atlantis to deal with attacks by the ancient Faceless Ones on Atlantis's borders. Fen attempted to usurp the throne, and it was soon revealed that she was really the witch-queen Artys-Gran, who had stolen Fen's body in order to release her husband Suma-Ket, a pagan sorcerer-king who had been banished by Namor's ancestor thousands of years earlier. Namor soon confronted Ket and was killed, impaled on Ket's spear. Fortunately, Father Neptune, the deity worshiped by Atlantis, appeared to resurrect Namor to fight Suma-Ket, whose religion threatened Neptune's existence. In the process, Namor's ankle wings were restored and he was given the sacred golden armor of his ancestor in which to fight. With the help of his people and comrades, Namor defeated Suma-Ket and his forces, though the real Fen, trapped in Artys-Gran's body, died defending her son from a final attack from Socus, the villains' servant. Namor eventually returned to both ruling Atlantis and running Oracle, but has remained generally out of the surface world in recent days. Oracle, Inc. was also funding the charitable super-group Heroes for Hire, and the team used an Oracle facility as its headquarters. Afterwards, Namor was involved in an international dispute with Wakanda and its King T'Challa (a.k.a. Black Panther), and had to deal with Attuma's uprisings again. A mystical curse from an old foe, the sorcerer Yandroth, bound Namor and the three other senior members of the Defenders--Doctor Strange, the Hulk and the Silver Surfer--to be transported to scenes of danger and trouble around the world, forcing them into the midst of one deadly crisis after another. Namor and his fellow Defenders eventually freed themselves from this curse, but not before they attempted to take over the world as "The Order," figuring that if they ran the world there would be no crises. The world's heroes tried to stop them, and eventually the curse was lifted. Namor allied himself with the New Invaders team, bringing the full might of his Atlantean army to bear wherever needed. Namor was briefly reunited with his father with the help of Stingray, although the villainous Tiger Shark and Llyra later had Leonard killed. Llyra also posed as the Invisible Woman to seduce Namor during a time when Mister Fantastic was believed dead. She gave birth to a son, Llyron, and aged him through forbidden magic and technology. Llyron confronted his father over the control of Atlantis, but he and his mother were eventually defeated. When the Scarlet Witch altered reality in the event known as the House of M, Namor was idolized by the general public as the first super hero. He was also classified as a super human mutant (homo superior). After M-Day, Namor retained his powers. Namor was a a member of the clandestine policy group the Illuminati, with Mister Fantastic, Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Professor X, and Black Bolt, although he appeared to be very hostile and arrogant in his opinions and decisions of the group. He violently opposed the the group's decision to send the Hulk into outer-space exile, and eventually left the group. Civil War His cousin Namorita was killed with the rest of the New Warriors in the Stamford explosion caused by the super-villain Nitro, which led to the Superhuman Registration Act. The Illuminati asked Namor back in this light, to consider the Act, but Namor refused this as well. For vengeance of his cousin's death, Namor activated sleeper agents of the Atlantean Royal Guard to search for Nitro, who was instead found and captured by the X-Man Wolverine. After his ambassadors were attacked on U.S. soil, Atlantis rebuffed diplomatic overtures. Namor brought an army of Atlanteans to aid the Captain America's forces in the climactic battle between the pro and anti-registration heroes, but they returned to the sea after Captain America surrendered. Post Civil War, Namor discovered he had a long lost son, Kamar, who attempted to usurp the throne of Atlantis by forcing war with the United States. Because most of his former allies had refused to help him during this crisis, Namor was forced to evacuate the entire civilization of Atlantis, ordering his people to emigrate to the surface world to live within sleeper cells, leaving an overcharged Nitro to explode within the empty city-state, assassinating the then captured Kamar. Dark Reign Namor then formed an alliance with the supervillain and European monarch Doctor Doom due to him being the only former ally who offered any assistance after Namor's crisis. This eventually led to an alliance consisting of Emma Frost, Doctor Doom, Norman Osborn, Loki, and the Hood, known as the Cabal. As Emma and Namor meet again, she finally restoring her memories about their first meeting and Shaw's betrayal, so she offered Namor a deal: she will help him kill Shaw, and in response he will protect and defend mutants as his own people. Namor agreed, so Emma telepathically called Shaw to the Club's mansion. When he arrived she blinded and immobilized him in illusion, and in the same time showed Namor another illusion, in which she kills Sebastian. After convincing Namor that Shaw is dead and enlisting his support for mutants, Emma took Sebastian to the Graymalkin Industries and locked him in the Brig for crimes against the mutantkind. When an Atlantean sleeper cell launched a terrorist attack on California, Osborn ordered Namor to publicly denounce the rogues, and execute them, leaving one alive to parade before the media. Namor vehemently refused, and walked out on the Cabal. Along with Emma, Cloak and Dagger, Namor left the Dark X-Men after helping his lover, Frost, betray the Dark X-Men and Osborn. Not long after the X-Men relocated to Utopia, the island base began to slowly sink. To permanently fix the problem Magneto approached Namor with a plan to build a support pillar to serve the double purpose of preventing the sinking of Utopia and housing the scattered Atlanteans. Namor agreed and New Atlantis was constructed just beneath Utopia. Soon hundreds of Atlanteans came to their new home. Namor later fought alongside the X-Men during Bastion's massive assault on Utopia. Curse of the Mutants When Xarus led his united vampire nation to San Francisco to convert the X-Men, Namor was sent to reclaim the head of Dracula from the Aqueos. This provoked the long forgotten horrors into attacking New Atlantis. During the fighting Alani Ryan, the X-Man known as Loa, almost drowned but was saved by an Atlantean Amulet which gave her the ability to breath underwater. After the Aqueos were defeated Namor was praised as a hero by his people. After studying Loa, Dr. Nemesis concluded that the Atlantean Amulet had permanently changed Alani's physiology due to the way it reacted with her X-Gene; even without it she could breath underwater. However, the transformation had not ceased when the Amulet was removed. Within four to five hours, she would be unable to breath air. Namor himself broke the news to Alani, who took it badly. Inexplicably, specters emerged from the Amulet and dragged Namor back inside to hell. Wolverine's recent escape from Hell had softened the borders between realms, allowing the spirits to use the Amulet as a channel to kidnap Namor. In Hell, Namor found himself in a desert, taunted by skeleton-headed creatures. Any water he found retreated from him. He then came across the disembodied heads of dead Atlanteans, including General Kadar. Namor finally found his way to an ocean. Upon diving in, he was assailed by a giant skull-headed octopus and was surprised that the water hadn't restored his strength. The ocean was revealed to be an illusion, and the skeleton-headed creatures revealed their identities to Namor; they were the dead Kings of Ancient Atlantis. Back in New Atlantis, the options to rescue Namor proved to be few and difficult. However, an unexpected guest arrived to offer assistance: Doctor Doom. However, Doom eventually abandoned Namor in Hell and departed alone, leaving Namor and his remaining allies to fend for themselves. They eventually returned, only to find a rebellion led by Krang and his ally Selach. Krang eventually defected and Selach was defeated, but to do so Abira, Namor's latest love, had to become the new Logomancer to replace the old one, losing her emotions in the process. Fear Itself After Skadi released the malevolent Serpent, he summoned the seven hammers of the Worthy to Earth. One of those hammers transformed Attuma into Nerkkod, Breaker of Oceans. He devastated Namor's kingdom, forcing him to turn to Stephen Strange for assistance. The Defenders were reformed, consisting of Namor, Strange, Loa and Lyra, daughter of the Hulk and herself a She-Hulk. Avengers vs X-Men Namor stands with his fellow X-Men against the Avengers. He fights both Luke Cage and the Thing. After a short battle, the X-Men feign a surrender and teleport out of Utopia to give them a head start in searching for Hope. The X-Men eventually locate Hope on the Moon and Namor, Cyclops, Emma Frost, Colossus and Magik teleport to the Moon in order to find her. They are confronted by the Avengers who are also there to find Hope. Before a fight can break out, Thor falls from the skies followed closely by the Phoenix. A fight then broke out between the X-Men and the Avengers while Iron Man built a weapon to fight the Phoenix. Iron Man attacked the Phoenix but instead of destroying it, the Phoenix turned all five of the X-Men into avatars. Namor and the rest of the avatars took Hope back to Earth in order to prepare her. The Phoenix Five built a grand new Utopia, a floating fortress, for mutantkind. They began working to provide power, food and water for all the Earth. Not content with just that, they outlawed war altogether. The Avengers, however, mistrusted the Five. Wishing to prepare for the day when the Five would lose control and become destructive, they tried to retrieve Hope from Utopia. Cyclops and Emma alone defeated the Avengers, but they were saved by the timely intervention of the Scarlet Witch, who teleported the Avengers, and Hope, to safety. Scott realized they needed to hunt down the Avengers, imprisoning some of their members, while the rest were outlaws. Namor, against Cyclops' will, sought to finish the Avengers. So he headed to Wakanda and raised a massive wall of water from a nearby lake, to drown them. Destroying almost the entire kingdom and killing an untold number of innocents in the process. Following this, was his defeat by the combined forces of all the Avengers present in Wakanda. After Namor fell, his portion of the Phoenix Force was bequeathed to the rest of the Phoenix Five. Namor returned to Atlantis after his de-powering and remained there for the rest of the battles. He was then approached by Hope who came seeking files belonging to Cable. Hope asked him if he was okay after his possession and Namor initially defended his actions as a Phoenix, but then remarked on how being possessed made him feel like a single krill lost in endless oceans and departed. The Incursions After an event in Wakanda, Black Panther reconvened the Illuminati, Namor included, to face the threat of colliding universes brought to their attention by Black Swan. After facing two incursions, tension built within the group with Wakanda and Atlantis on the brink of all-out war. Namor proposed a peace treaty with T'Challa in the belief that the incursions were too important for them to be distracted by war. T'Challa agreed to bring it before the council but the Queen of Wakanda, Shuri, rejected the offer, feigning acceptance while preparing her armies. While Namor was celebrating the peace with T'Challa, T'Challa revealed the truth, and Namor left to find Atlantis a ruin after an attack by Wakanda. Moments after discovering the ruins of his city, Namor was approached by Proxima Midnight and Thanos' invading army. Proxima had come to kill Namor, raze Atlantis and take his Infinity Gem, but upon seeing the ruins of Atlantis, she realised that Namor did not have a gem in his possession. She offered to spare Namor and Atlantis in return for the location of the gems and his allegiance to Thanos. Namor pledged his and Atlantis' allegiance to her and told her that the gem was in Wakanda, a lie to trick Thanos into destroying Wakanda for him. This caused the Black Order to come across the Necropolis and get hold of the Illuminati's anti-matter bombs. However, the Illuminati later defeated their forces and secured their arsenal, albeit somewhat damaged from the ordeal. The next Incursion pitted the Illuminati against the Great Society of Earth-4290001, a group of noble heroes who had been able to prevent the destruction of their Earth without bloodshed. However, the Society no longer had the means to prevent this Incursion in the same way as the others. While the two groups argued over what to do, Namor dealt the first blow, declaring that a battle for survival was the only possible outcome When the Illuminati won the battle, they planted the anti-matter injector and returned to Earth. When they had to decide who would activate the anti-matter injector, both Mister Fantastic and Black Panther tried to do it, but failed, realising they were not capable of such a monstrous act. Namor derided them for holding their own morals above the lives of two universes, and he was the one to finally activate the trigger, destroying the other inhabited Earth. Following this course of action, the Illuminati confronted Namor for what he had done. The friction between Namor and T'Challa escalated, and after revealing that he was the one who led the Black Order into assaulting Wakanda, Namor left the team. With a new Incursion happening immediately after, and with the Illuminati resigning themselves to their fates, Namor contacted the Inhuman scientist Maximus and freed Thanos, Proxima, Corvus Grave, Terrax the Truly Enlightened, and Black Swan; and formed the Cabal, who were willing to destroy other Earths to save both universes. Together, the new team began destroying other Earths. Time Runs Out Eight months after the formation of the Cabal, it had received legitimacy as the world's protectors and been sanctioned by the UN. The world allowed the Cabal to raze Wakanda, and claim the ruins as their new base of operations. They continued to protect universes by destroying colliding Earths, but despite this, Namor had grown weary. He had quickly become disgusted with the Cabal, as they delighted in bringing murder and mayhem to the worlds they faced, rather than quickly and painlessly destroying them as he would have liked. Namor clashed with the Cabal, even going so far as to try and assassinate them during an Incursion, but his plot failed, and after a brutal beating from Thanos, Namor was forced into submission He sought out his old ally Doctor Doom and asked him to join the Cabal, believing that together, they could keep the Cabal under control. Doom refused however, judging Namor as broken and weak, and telling him that he should have to come to him first instead of creating the Cabal. Namor, now willing to turn himself in for his crimes in order to stop the Cabal, devised a plan with the Illuminati to destroy them. A new Incursion was on the horizon, one in which the incursive world had been ravaged by the Mapmakers. Namor would lead the Cabal to said world, activate the anti-matter injector without their knowledge, and leave them to die with said Earth, preventing them from escaping with the use of an A.I.M. platform capable of creating an impenetrable barrier between the two colliding Earths. However, as Namor was preparing to activate the platform, Black Panther and Black Bolt ambushed him. They incapacitated Namor and threw him off the platform to the soon-to-be-destroyed Earth, unwilling to forgive his past actions. The Cabal confronted Namor over his sudden disappearance, and he lied, claiming he had seen a strange object in the sky and gone to investigate. He warned them about the trap the Illuminati had set, omitting his part in it, and luckily, a means of escape presented itself in the form of yet another incursion happening simultaneously. Namor and the Cabal narrowly fled to the other world, the Ultimate Universe, where they encountered The Maker, said universe's counterpart of Reed Richards. Secret Wars In the end, the only two remaining universes were Earth-616 and Earth-1610. During the inevitable final incursion, the Maker created a vessel to act as a life raft to ensure his and the Cabal's survival following the destruction of the Multiverse. The life raft ultimately found its way into Battleworld, a patchwork planet composed of the remnants of universes, controlled by the now-omnipotent Doctor Doom. Eight years after the formation of Battleworld, the life raft was discovered and its passengers were awakened from suspended animation. The presence of the Maker and the Cabal caught the attention of the Thor Corps, Battleworld's police force, who tracked down the interlopers and confronted them. The survivors of Earth-616, who had also made their way into Battleworld in a similar protective vessel, joined the brawl. Among the survivors were Mr. Fantastic and Black Panther. When God Emperor Doom stepped in to confront the intruders, Doctor Strange, the sheriff of Battleworld and right hand of Doom, teleported them away to save them from God's wrath. Namor and Black Panther made peace with each other and made their way to the hidden Isle of Agamotto, a sanctuary built by Doctor Strange that housed some items of power to challenge Doom, including an Infinity Gauntlet. Namor and Black Panther subsequently teleported to Doomstadt, the capital of Battleworld, in order to overthrow Doom. Namor was blasted by Doom in the ensuing battle, killing him. However, he was brought to life together with the rest of his universe after Mr. Fantastic was given Doom's omnipotent powers and used them to rebuild the Multiverse. Death After having returned to his reborn universe, Namor was targeted by the Squadron Supreme, a group of heroes from different universes, whose Earths had been destroyed by the incursions, some of them by Namor himself alongside the Cabal. As part of their plan to preemptively tackle any threat, the Squadron Supreme destroyed Atlantis and killed Namor, under the allegations that due to Namor's past history of trying to invade the surface world, he was a potential danger to the planet. | Powers = Mutant/Atlantean Physiology: Namor's powers come from his being a unique hybrid of Atlantean Homo mermanus and mutant Homo superior physiologies. Because of his unusual genetic heritage, Namor is unique among both ordinary humans and Atlanteans; he is sometimes referred to as "Marvel's first mutant," because, while the majority of his observed superhuman powers come from the fact that he's a hybrid of Human and Atlantean DNA, his ability to fly can't be explained by either side (Atlanteans are an off-shoot of "baseline" humanity). He has been stated to be an Alpha-Level Mutant. *'Amphibious Physiological Adaptation:' Namor's body is specially developed for underwater conditions, granting him specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology means he can survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though he would still need occasional contact with water to survive. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Atlanteans, Namor is superhumanly strong but his physical strength is greater than that of any member of his superhuman race. The exact level of his strength is dependent upon his physical contact with water and his strength diminishes slowly the longer he is out of contact with it. Out of the water, Namor was able to defeat Luke Cage with ease, and use his body as a club to knock out the She-Hulk by striking her by surprise from behind. He was shown as an even match for the Thing in the same issue. Under water, he battered the Red Hulk and stopped him from getting to the surface until he threw him out. Namor has in an occasion even knocked out the Savage Hulk. He was also able to hold his own against the Sentry for a little while, but Emma Frost mentally convinced the Sentry to stop, since Namor couldn't win. He has been seen several times lifting thousands of tons without effort. Namor has once swam against a temporal storm for a brief period, even pressing on despite getting dehydrated by that act. Furthermore his physical prowess is so great that he has been referred to as one of the most powerful beings on the planet. *'Superhuman Speed:' Namor can run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. His speed is greatest, however, while swimming. Whereas most Atlanteans can swim at speeds greater than 60 miles per hour, Namor has shown that he can reach a speed of over 300 knots. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Namor's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Atlanteans for that matter. At his peak, Namor can physically exert himself for at least more than 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Namor's stamina, much like his strength, steadily declines the longer he is out of contact with water and will diminish to the point where he only has slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' Namor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He can perform acrobatic feats in the air sufficient to enable him to easily evade/dodge most military aircraft. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Namor's reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete since he can react at impressive levels of super speed-as demonstrated through his catching missiles and throwing them back at their point of origin. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Namor's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. Namor can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from orbital heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, blows from powerful superhumans and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. *'Aquatic Healing:' If he was somehow injured, Namor's body can heal damaged tissue faster and much more extensively than a human or most Atlanteans. Namor's accelerated healing is at it's peak while he is immersed in water and does diminish the longer he is out of contact with water or if he is completely dry. *'Radiation Absorption:' Namor can absorb certain levels of radiation. His potential is unknown, but the full power of the Radioactive Man is enough to rapidly drain him of his strength. *'Extended Longevity:' Atlanteans age much slower and live much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. Namor, at this time, is considered to be in his physical prime. *'Underwater Breathing:' Like all Atlanteans, Namor can breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind his ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Namor can also breathe on land indefinitely as well without the aid of breathing devices whereas most Atlanteans can only survive being out of the water for a matter of minutes. *'Aquatic Telepathy:' Namor possesses a telepathic rapport with all forms of marine life. He is able to mentally communicate with most forms of marine life and can mentally persuade them to do his bidding. Namor can also mentally communicate with other Atlanteans (giving mental-telepathic orders to all his men ) and possibly humans as well, should he develop his power to its fullest. Augmented Vision: Namor's enhanced vision enables him to penetrate the ocean's depths and see through murky water. Flight: Namor also possesses vestigial "wings" on both of his ankles, by which he seems to fly at the speed of escape velocity when exerting himself fully. His flight speed at "normal" levels is enough to enable Namor to fly faster than military aircraft. Since the "wings" by themselves could never carry Namor, it has been speculated that he uses the wings for steering and flies in some other manner, perhaps by telekinesis. Namor's ability to lift weights when flying is sufficient to enable him carry a fifty ton anchor with one hand without a discernible loss of speed/momentum. Retconned Powers: Namor displayed a number of powers decades ago that have been written out or simply not shown in many years, including some of the following. *'Water Emission/"Sprinkler System":' Namor displayed the ability to extinguish himself when set alight, water spraying from his skin in a manner explicitly likened to a sprinkler system. *'Super Hearing' *'Aquatic Life Mimicry:' The Sub-Mariner has the ability to mimic the characteristics of all the undersea creatures. Some of the abilities he has demonstrated are: **'Sonar:' Namor possesses a natural form of sonar **''Hybrid Sense:'' He can follow radio beams. **'Lateral Lines:' Namor can detect subtle movement or vibrations around him, particularly underwater. **'Bioelectricity:' Namor can discharge bio-electricity similar to an electric eel, but seldom uses it. He seems to be able to absorb certain energies and convert them into bio-electricity; blasts similar to his own such as from the Wasp seem easiest to absorb. It would appear that he needs to absorb energy from outside sources to produce a charge. | Abilities = Expert Combatant: Namor's extended lifespan and his involvement in numerous conflicts both under the sea and in human wars have granted him a great deal of experience in hand to hand combat. Growing up, he demonstrated natural skill in both armed and unarmed combat and likely received extensive training in both later on. He is a master swordsman, marksman, and is capable of wielding other weapons such as spears but rarely does so due to his preference of hand to hand combat. Bold Diplomat: Namor is also a highly skilled leader and capable ruler. Diplomatic Immunity: As the leader of a sovereign nation, He often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips. Expert Tactician He is a highly accomplished tactician. *'Multilingual:' Namor speaks virtually every language on Earth. Skilled Engineer: He is adept at designing and improving Atlantean technology. Talented Business Executive: Ever since he was a teenager, he proved to be very adept in the field of business as it came easy to him. | Strength = Class 75-100. (This is only for comparison between characters, and not to be taken remotely literally.) | Weaknesses = Due to his mingled bloodline of Atlantean and Human breeding a number of natural dependence and unique vulnerabilities has occurred. Water Deficiency: When not exposed to water, many of Namor’s physical attributes gradually decline and can reach a point where he possesses only a small fraction of his powers. Namor's strength, stamina, and durability are affected most and, at their minimum known level, are much closer to the levels possessed by the vast majority of other Atlanteans. Renewed exposure to water will immediately restore his abilities. Oxygen Imbalance: Namor has demonstrated a vulnerability to oxygen imbalance when remaining too long in either water or air, resulting in manic-depressive mood swings. *Bi-Polar Tendencies - Namor is believed to be in the midst of an imbalance during the times in which he becomes angry very easily, which he is well known for, and is unable to think clearly and logically. He can prevent this imbalance, however, by dividing his time between the two atmospheres. He has occasionally used scientific or magical means to regulate his oxygen levels. With the imbalance properly controlled, Namor has shown himself to be a much more capable leader and generally much easier to be in contact with. *Head Problems - Though the complete circumstance unknown if hit just right-- at times Namor has succumb to physical head injuries very easily so far as being knocked-out by a lead pipe in the hands of a normal human man. This may come from Oxygen Imbalance or after the permanent head damage he suffered by the Psychic Destiny. Still there are time he's taken constant high force attacks such as the Hulk`s fist. Dehydration: Very powerful heat-based attacks are somewhat of a concern, as they cause dehydration; causing his body to dry faster, and weaken at an accelerated rate. Pollution: If Namor is immersed in or exposed to polluted water, it can have a negative effect both on his physiology and the efficiency of his physical attributes. ]] | Equipment = Horn of Proteus; Formerly: Power Gem, Time Gem | Transportation = Formerly X-Men Blackbird, Magik | Weapons = Neptune's Trident | Notes = * Namor has been repeatedly identified as Marvel's first mutant. However, his status as the first mutant is subject to some question. He was the first mutant to be introduced in Marvel Comics (in 1939) and has been described in-comic as the first official mutant, but there are actually a number of mutants that predate 1939 in the Marvel timeline, including Apocalypse (born in the 30th Century BC), Wolverine (late 19th Century CE), Mystique and Destiny (dates of birth unknown, but known to have been active at the "Dawn of the 20th Century"), and a group of mutants known as the Externals, among others. While Namor could have been old by the time he was first seen in 1939, there is no indication he was already centuries old. Furthermore, Namor is not only a human, but rather a human-merman hybrid. * Although the other former members of the Phoenix Five have had some form of damaged powers since losing access to the Phoenix Force, Namor hasn't displayed similar problems with his powers. | Trivia = * The Sub-Mariner was one of the characters featured in Series A of the Marvel Value Stamps issued in the 1970's. * Namor was the first official Marvel superhero, appearing in . * Namor's first modern appearance was in . | Wikipedia = Namor | Comicvine = namor/29-1476/ | Links = * Namor Villains * Official Marvel Directory: Namor * Don Markstein's Toonpedia: The Sub-Mariner * JC's Comic Collection Page: The Sub-Mariner }} hu:Namor McKenzie (616) Category:WWII Characters Category:Utopians Category:McKenzie Family Category:Atlantean Royal Family Category:Crown Heirs Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Energy Absorption Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Zoopathy Category:Flight Category:Radar Sense Category:Electrokinesis Category:Gills Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Phoenix Force Category:Atlantean/Human Hybrids Category:Ebony Blade User Category:Millionaires Category:Alpha Class/Level Mutants Category:Acrobats Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Multilingual Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Winged Characters Category:Kings (Royalty) Category:Secret Wars participants Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Killed by Hyperion Category:Timely Mutants